This invention relates to a card game and method of playing the same such as would be played at a casino using a special deck of cards and a minimum of equipment.
Various prior art card games used in gaming casinos are relatively complicated and require knowledge of the odds beyond that of an unskilled person player.
Blackjack or twenty-one is one example of such a game, where a player must make decisions as to whether to draw additional cards. Also, a widely played casino game, baccarat or chemin de fer, requires counting and the rules for drawing of cards is complicated and controlled by the dealer, rather than the player.
Applicant is also aware of casino card games protected by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,087 and 5,275,415. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,087, the game requires players to maintain two pairs of cards while playing, as well as requiring the dealer to play, who usually is the bank. Such play is entirely different than the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,415, a card game is disclosed wherein each player makes a wager or wagers and then is dealt two face xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d cards. Each player may look at the face xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d cards and consider whether the total count makes 22 or less. If it makes 22, that person is automatically a winner and stands pat. If less than 22, the player may receive xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d in the form of additional xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d cards until 22 is reached or exceeded or the total is less than 22 but considered sufficient by the player to xe2x80x9cstand onxe2x80x9d. This game is similar to blackjack but also different than that of the present invention.
The card game of the present invention is played with a special deck of cards consisting only of aces, deuces and treys in each of the four suits. Preferably the deck is comprised of 44 stripped standard decks of fifty-two cards. Each player receives three cards from a dealer after he xe2x80x9cantesxe2x80x9d into a pot called the xe2x80x9cTopsxe2x80x9d and can stand pat, or discard and draw one new card. Any player who has three of a kind suited (i.e., of the same suit), three of a kind non-suited (i.e., of two or more suits), or sequentially suited cards is paid a proportional betting unit based on odds, by all other players. Players who do not have one of the designated hands described will remain in the game. The dealer will then draw and turn up an additional card (xe2x80x9cthe action cardxe2x80x9d). Any player who has a card that matches the action card will receive one betting unit, or if two match, two betting units, from each player. The matching cards are discarded. The dealer will deal three action cards only. The first player to eliminate all of their cards gets paid as stated and additionally receives the Tops or ante. If no player is able to eliminate all their cards, the Tops will be awarded to the player with the fewest cards or split among the players tied with the fewest cards.